warriorcatsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sandstar1051
HA Dark! Please block this Luckywhatever! She/he is destroying the site!!! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 01:40, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah!He/she deleted all of the characters in ShadowClan,and most of ours!!''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 01:45, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Block them now!!!!!! This why Clover or Shade should be made a admin! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:23, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I AM LUCKYS202247!!! YOU STOOPID CANT EVEN REMEBA THAT!!!!!!!! DUMBO!!!!!!!!!!! HA HA HA GO BACK TO YER CORNER I SAID You are just a small nit you can easily be squashed! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:27, October 8, 2010 (UTC) OH YEAH???? HA HA HA HA HA YOU JUST A SMALL NIT YOU LITTLE CRAPING DUMBO!!!!!! GET OUTTA HERE Let me think about it...NO! We have been on here longer than you!!! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 10:30, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for blocking that Luckywhever person! DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:49, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Would you mind rollbacking my user page to normal please? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 19:50, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Sand!How do you block a user.Luckywhatever,who is really Hollyleaf,is at my website now!Please tell me.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 20:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) No need to worry I already blocked them. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 20:06, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Ill help you out over there in a moment shade, but here's how you block them: Go to their(Luckywhatever) user page. Scroll over their avatar in the upper left hand corner(In my case, it would be the pic of Sandstorm hunting the mouse). There should be two options(For admins two, for regular people one) one says leave a message, and the other says Block User. Click Block User. There should be a box that you have to fill out(not that hard, you should be able to figure it out). When your done, there should be a little green butten that says block user. Click it, and then Luckywhatever/Hollyleaf will be blocked-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ Thank you so much! Can you protect it so that new and unregistered users can't edit it? DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ???? What do you want me to protect???-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ My user page. DustpeltExpect the Worst! 21:16, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Winterkit Dust said she could be born!Are you on?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:32, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 18:57, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Can I have the description for Sand's mate?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Never mind.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 00:15, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Do you want to have Leafkit stolen now?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok.Who RPs the rouge?''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:43, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't think she's online....''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! 15:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sand,are you online?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Like the new siggy! DuststarLeader of DustClan Thanks Dust! It took me a while to figure out how to do it.LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! When you get on,Winterkit should open her eyes.''Shadeflower''We will exterminate the Doctor! Hollyberry. She is my friend from school, not Hollyleaf. Please apoligize and show her some respect.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! You said I could have an apprentice,but wheres my name on the future mentor/apprentice list? HMMM?LeafblazeSilence is key,but its not enough to escape Dustclan! Outburst I was just voicing my opinion on what I thought. I never said that I didn't like this wiki. And what are you going to do if you report me to wikia? Say somebody stole my idea so I am throwing a fit. And another thing I am loyal to nobody except myself! And we will not remove the rouge camp! But please don't quit Shadeflower wiki just because I said what I thought. And I will not let Shade's site suffer because you don't like my thoughts. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! We did NOT steal your idea.I came up with the idea.It's just that both plots involve rouges.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Excatly it was mostly Shade's idea and just because we took your idea dosen't mean you can report us! PhilliesGo Phillies!!! And I never meant it as an insult I was just answering Dark's question I don't see why you are getting so worked up. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! We restored the rouge camp because I am not going to let you bully us into getting your way. PhilliesGo Phillies!!! Dust, I didn't ask you, and also, she's not bullying. She's asking you to remove her ideas. Which you would do if you where a real "friend"!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SAND!! *huggles* YOU ARE THE BESTEST EVER! I mean serouisly, listen to dust. "I am loyal to nobody except myself!" <--- How self-centered! Plot! The plot is starting, so make sure you've signed up at: Signups for current plot! Thanks, [[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Dust blocked you first for a year.I lowered it down to 3 days.Then I just undid it.RoyalsGo Royals!!! Dustpelt told me to tell you this: Sand, I'm sorry I guess we all over reacted. And the worlds not a good place if two Red Sox fans can't be friends. However you quit and left it at that, but Dark/Tiger camp and vandalized this wiki. If she comes back because of you or keeps being a vandal I will never talk to you again. Besides that are we friends? RoyalsGo Royals!!! -Grins- Red sox fans not being friends, is tragic, so you are forgiven :) A red sox fan beating up a yankees fan with a baseball- totally normal. ;) However, im not responsible for Dark's actions and will not ever take responsibility for them. Dark's actions are caused by her, and only she can control them just as I can only control mine. Not that I think that she would vandalize again, just saying that would be a very unfair accusation. So, besides that yes, we're friends :)-[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Beware the Earth beneath your paws...☆ I'm baaaack~ Hi. I guess you might not remember me... woah holy shit hi sand!! long time no see! i don't want to put my phone number up on the wiki, but my skype is still darkiloo! hope you talk to you soon :D -Dark My Talk Page 02:30, June 18, 2015 (UTC)